1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an air-extraction device for motor vehicles in which a passenger-compartment air-extracting duct opens to the outside air in the vicinity if a rear light adjacent its light lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a device is shown in German Offenlengungsschrift No. 24 26 937. In the air-extraction device of this patent application, the air guide ducts in the region of the rear light are formed by adjacent parts of the bodywork shaped accordingly. There is no mention of a lining of the outlet openings which may possibly be necessary.
German Offenlengungsschrift No. 28 44 822 discloses a specially shaped light lens for the rear light of a motor vehicle, outlet openings for a passenger-compartment air-extracting duct being provided in the outer lateral area of the rear light. There is no mention, however, of the compartments which form the passenger-compartment air-extracting duct and the outlet opening.
German Offenlengungsschrift No. 30 07 326 discloses a rear light for motor vehicles in whose edge area formed by double webs are formed ducts for the ventilation and air extraction of the rear light. On the one hand these ducts must be channelled in a somewhat labyrinthine manner in order to prevent the ingress of water and dirt into the rear light, and on the other hand they must ensure a water drain for condensation water occurring in the light.
The first two of the above patent applications clearly indicate that the underpressure required for an effective air extraction from the passenger compartment arises in the region of the rear light of a motor vehicle, in particular in its outer lateral region, but there is no mention of the necessary components which are required for forming suitable venting ducts and outlet openings.
Although the last of the above patent applications discloses venting ducts formed in a light, the light itself is completely sealed off from the interior of the vehicle by a continuous seal.